PCT Application Publication No. WO98/27055 discloses indanylamine and aminotetralin derivative compounds, such as those of Formula I below, which are useful to treat depression, Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD), Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), Tourette's Syndrome, Alzheimer's Disease and other dementias. The indanylamine derivatives disclosed have been show to have biological effects in animal models of neurological disease. In addition, PCT Application Publication No. WO98/27055 discloses methods for preparation of the indanylamine derivative compounds.
wherein b is 1 or 2; m is 0-3; Y is O or S; X is halo; R1 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; R2 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, or optionally substituted propargyl; and R3 and R4 are each independently hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C6-12 aryl, C6-12 aralkyl, each optionally halo substituted.
R(+)-6-(N-methyl, N-ethyl-carbamoyloxy)-N′-propargyl-1-aminoindan, also known as (3R)-3-(prop-2-ynylamino)-2,3,-dihydro-1H-inden-5-yl ethylmethylcarbamate, is disclosed in PCT Application Publication No. WO98/27055, specifically compound 76 in Table 5. In addition, salts are disclosed, including the ½ L-tartrate salt. This salt has been given the nonproprietary name ladostigil tartrate. Its CAS registry number is 209394-46-7.
Specific pharmaceutical compositions, i.e., formulations, comprising ladostigil tartrate suited for storage and desired pharmacokinetics have not been previously disclosed.